


Alice

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack's prompted to confide in Ianto after a memory invades his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

 

 

**Title:** Alice  
 **Author** **:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Ianto, Jack, Alice  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Jack's prompted to confide in Ianto after a memory invades his dreams.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, fluff,  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** G

_“I'm sorry Captain Harkness, she doesn't want to see you,” the stern looking woman told him._

_“But she's having my baby, I need to be with her,” Jack protested, trying to march straight part the woman only to find himself confronted by a burly porter._

_“If the lady doesn't wish to see you Sir then I'm afraid you'll have to leave,” the porter told him, blocking the doorway to the delivery suite._

_“I can hear her screaming, you better be giving her everything she wants,” Jack stated, backing away a few feet and feeling a little defeated knowing that even his Torchwood status wasn't going to get him anywhere this time._

_“She's refusing anything other than gas and air, we can't force her to agree to other means of pain relief,” the midwife told him. “now, I have to get back to work, stay here and behave and I'll talk to her.”_

_“Thank you,” Jack replied, sinking down onto one of the vinyl seats in the waiting room._

_“Don't thank me just yet,” she told him. “it doesn't mean she'll agree to see you.”_

_Jack just nodded sadly, watching the midwife disappear through the doors before resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands._

_“First one?” A voice said a little too brightly from his left._

_Jack nodded again._

_“It's my third and my wife still won't let me in with her,” the man continued. “she said that there's some things a man just shouldn't see, I wouldn't worry to much about not seeing her until she's given birth.”_

_“It's not that simple,” Jack replied sadly, without even turning his head to look at the man. “I've barely seen her since she got pregnant and I had to find out second hand that she'd gone into labour.”_

_“An accident was it?” The man asked sounding more than a little sympathetic. “These things happen, I'm sure she'll come around once she's had the kid, when she realises what hard work it is for one person.”_

_“I doubt it,” Jack sighed. “she made it abundantly clear that she wanted nothing more to do with me and that if she could help it, the baby too.”_

_“You have rights, you could take her to court,” the man offered helpfully._

_“No, if she really wants to do it this way then I will respect her wishes,” Jack answered. “i know her reasons and although I could find ways to work around them … well, it's her decision.”_

_“Then why are you here?” The man asked curiously._

_“I just want one last chance,” Jack explained. “and I want to see my baby, even if it's the only chance I get before they vanish from my life completely.”_

_“No-one can vanish completely,” the man replied. “you could track her down.”_

_“If she doesn't want to be found, then believe me it will be almost impossible,” Jack told him simply, just as the stern midwife entered the waiting room again._

_“Captain Harkness, I have been sent to inform you that you have a baby daughter,” she told him, unable to hide the smile as it pulled at her lips. “she's got all her fingers and toes and is completely healthy.”_

_“Can I see her?” Jack asked, his tone barely short of begging._

_“I'm sorry Sir, but her mother hasn't agreed to that yet,” the midwife replied. “if she changes her decision you shall be the first to know.”_

_“Thanks,” Jack said, slumping in his seat again._

_“Any news on my wife?” The other man asked._

_“No, sorry Mr Smith, nothing yet,” she told him brightly and left the waiting room once more._

_“I'm going to get a coffee and a sandwich, would you care to join me?” Mr Smith asked Jack, standing up and picking up his coat from the empty seat beside him._

_“No, I'm fine thanks,” Jack told him._

_“If you're sure?” Mr Smith double checked and Jack nodded silently, thankful for the peaceful silence of the waiting room once he had gone._

_“Captain Harkness?” The matron's voice came to him a few minutes later, he hadn't even heard her enter the waiting room._

_“Yeah?” Jack asked in reply._

_“Your baby's mother is asleep and your daughter is in the nursery,” she told him, her voice dropping to not much more than a whisper. “I thought you might like to see your daughter?”_

_“Really?” Jack asked, his face brightening while his tried not to get his hopes up too high._

_“I could get into big trouble over this Captain Harkness, so we need to be quick,” she answered. “come on then.”_

_“Lead the way!” Jack told her, almost springing off the chair and onto his feet and followed her though the double doors that lead to both the delivery suite and the post natal wards._

_“The nursery is just down the end of this corridor,” the midwife explained, hurrying him along and stopping finally outside a large window with rows of little perspex cots within the room behind._

_“Which one's mine?” Jack asked, his eyes skimming the sea of infants._

_“Lets go inside,” the midwife replied, opening the door and taking him inside, over to a cot in the middle._

_“Melissa Moretti” Jack said, reading the name label on the little cot out loud. “she's beautiful.”_

_“Would you like to hold her?” The midwife asked, already reaching into the cot and expertly lifting the sleeping newborn out._

_“Please,” Jack said softly, taking the infant into his arms and holding her like she was made of porcelain. “she's so tiny, perfect, like a little miracle.”_

_“You have five minutes Captain,” the midwife informed him and left him alone in the nursery hold his daughter._

_“Five minutes,” Jack whispered sadly, echoing the midwives words to his daughter. “this maybe the only five minutes I get with you until you're eighteen and old enough to come searching for your father.”_

_The baby's eyes fluttered open for a second and smiled to himself, not sure if the tear rolling down his cheek was one of happiness that he had a daughter or sadness at the thought that he would more than likely barely know her._

_“Whatever happens, I hope you can forgive me for not being there for you,” Jack continued. “it won't be because I don't want to be, that I promise.”_

_“Times up Captain Harkness,” the midwife told him, appearing at the door. “you should go.”_

_Jack placed a small kiss to the baby's forehead and lowered her down gently back into her cot, another tear escaping his eye as he fled the room with another “thank you,” murmured to the midwife and dashed from the hospital._

_Jack woke up with a start, in turn awakening the man beside him._

“Jack?” Ianto asked, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake them up.

“It's nothing, just a dream, a memory,” Jack said quietly, the hitch is his voice giving him away.

“It's not nothing, talk to me,” Ianto encouraged him gently, pulling the other man into his arms and feeling the wetness of tears on his shoulder.

“I was dreaming about my daughter,” Jack blurted out. “a memory of her when she was less than half an hour old.”

“A daughter?” Ianto asked, trying to keep the shock and surprise out of his voice and failing badly.

“Yeah, Alice, or Melissa as she was known then, she's grown up now and has a son of her own,” Jack explained. “Stephen.”

“Do you see them?” Ianto asked gently.

“Not as often as I'd like, Stephen thinks I'm his uncle,”Jack replied. “it would be too confusing for him to know I was his grandfather.”

“I can understand that,” Ianto agreed. “I get the feeling you weren't involved much in your daughters life when she was growing up?”

“Her mother insisted, didn't want her associated with Torchwood,” Jack told him. “I can't say I blame her.”

“But you see them now?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, not as often as I'd like but … yeah,” Jack answered. “I'd like you to meet them.”

“Really? Why?” Ianto asked.

“You're part of the family now,” Jack said, looking deep into his lovers eyes in the dim light of the room. “at least, I hope you are?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied  with a smile and then kissed him softly. “I think I am.”

“Good, I think she'll love you as much as I do,” Jack said sleepily, resting his head against his lovers shoulder again.

“Did you just say you loved me?” Ianto asked, a little aghast.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled.

“Then perhaps it's time you met my sister,” Ianto whispered back. “it's time she met the man I love too.”

Jack snored softly in reply and Ianto lowered them both down back into lying positions, closed his eyes and went to sleep with a happy smile on his lips.

The End.  



End file.
